


School Love

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Bamson, Fluff, Jae is the teacher, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Secret Santa on AFF, jackbam, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: When he runs into (literally and figuratively) the new student, Jinyoung just can't help but to fall in love.





	

The alarm woke Jinyoung up. He reached over and slapped at it, not wanting to get up.

That changed when he realized he had school in fifteen minutes. 

He shot out of the bed, throwing the covers off, and ran for his bathroom, before bactracking and grabbing his uniform as well.

He hurriedly dressed, brushing his teeth and his hair at the same time.

He grabbed toast from the toaster as he ran past it, stuck it in his mouth, and swung his backpack onto his shoulder.

As he left, he shouted a 'goodbye!' to his mom.

He had never been late before, and apparently, there was new transfer student from America coming today.

He sprinted as fast as he could, his backpack hitting his back with each step.

He was lucky he lived only a few minutes away, but it seemed like hours before he reached the front gates.

He didn't even stop, he just sprinted inside.

He got a few odd looks, but he just ignored them.

He was running so fast, he didn't even notice the skateboard until he tripped over it.

He sat on the ground, blinking, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was my fault. Do you need help up?" a voice said, in heavily accented and stuttering Korean.

A hand entered his field of vison, and looked Jinyoung looked up quickly.

As he beheld the face that belong to the hand (and skateboard he assumed), he nearly forgot how to breath. 

Bright red hair framed a pale white face, with brown, sparkling eyes and a bright red mouth jutting out in almost a pout but not quite.

Jinyoung shook himself out of his stupor. 

He took his hand, noting how warm and smooth the hand was.

When he was up, he dusted himself off, then looked up toward the angel infront of him.

He bowed to him, saying "Thank you. I'm sorry for not paying attention."

The other shook his head. "Don't worry. It's no big deal."

Jinyoung nodded. He looked at his watch, seeing he had a few minutes until school started. 

"So, what's your name?" He asked the redhead.

"Mark. I'm from America, the transfer student."

"Oh!" A lightbulb lit up in Jinyoung's head. "You're the one who everyone's been talking about."

Mark nodded.

Jinyoung realized that he probably didn't know much Korean, as he was new.

"Is this better?" He asked, switching to English.

Mark's eyes widened."You speak English?!" he asked, switching back as well.

"Yep, I also know some Japanese and Chinese," he confirmed.

Mark looked amazed. "Wow, you're smart."

Jinyoung blushed. "What's your schedule? If we have some of the same classes, I can translate for you."

Mark fished around in his pocket and withdrew a crumpled sheet of paper. "Here you go." He said, handing it to him.

Jinyoung's face flamed when their fingers brushed. To distract himself, he looked at the paper. 

"Wow, we have almost the same schedule," he said. "The only different thing we have is Science, but I have a friend who has it then. He can take care of you then."

Mark nodded. "Ok... who is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, his name is Jackson. He's also a foreigner, like you, but he's from Hong Kong, which is why I know Chinese."

Mark chuckled. "So I''m guessing you know Japenese because there was someone from Japan who transferred here?"

Jinyoung laughed, "No, I just know it because I wanted to learn it. Why don't we head to class? We don't want you to be late on your first day."

"Ok, that's sounds like a good plan." Mark agreed.

Jin young laughed. "Follow me."

\-------------------------------------------------------

As they walked up to their homeroom, Jinyoung promised to introduce Mark to his friends so Jinyoung wasn't the only person on campus he knew.

When they areived at the door to their homeroom, Mark went to open the door, but paused.

Jinyoung smiled at him and motioned for him to go on. "I know it's scary, but they're all really nice people and really welcoming."

Mark sent him a tentative smile, and pushed the door open.

They walked up to the third row, right behind some other guy with silver hair.

He looked up as they walked closer, eyes darting between the duo, then winked at Jinyoung, putting his head back down to continue reading his book.

Mark heard Jinyoung's audible sigh, and gave the younger a questioning look.

He just shook his head and went to sit down. 

Mark followed, not sure what else to do.

As they waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive, Jinyoung told Mark about the teachers and what to expect.

Eventually, their teacher, Mr. Jae, arrived.

He called Mark up to introduce himself, which Mark did so with flushed cheeks.

As Mr. Jae was also their History teacher, he was their first class, which lasted an hour.

Halfway through the lesson, Mark felt a warm hand settle on his thigh.

He looked up at Jinyoung, who only smiled at him and continued to take notes.

He wasn't able to concentrate well after that, finding his eyes drifting back to Jinyoung.

At the end of the lesson, he sighed as he realized he only had a paragraph of notes, whereas others had 2 pages or so.

When they walked to their next class, all he could feel was Jinyoung's handprint on his leg.

As they took their seats, the same sliver-haired guy from before walked into the class to give their teacher some papers.

He noticed Jinyouung waving to him, and felt a spark of...jealousy ignite.

He leaned over to Jinyoung and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Oh, Jaebum?" Jinyoung answered, "He's one of my friends. I'll introduce you properly to him at lunch. He and his boyfriend, Choi Youngjae, run the music club here."

Mark did a double take. "Boyfriend?'

"Yep~ surprisingly, at our school, we have almost the same about of gay/lesbian couples here as straight couples." Jinyoung answered.

Mark nodded as he sat back. The flare of jealousy he had felt earlier was gone.

The rest of the morning proceeded normally, until lunch time.

Mark couldn't help but feel nervous as he approached the table Jinyoung was leading him to.

There were five other people there, and Mark could see JB feeding another man, who was actually kind of adorable, but he couldn't help but think Jinyoung was cuter.

'Woah, Mark Tuan, hold up. You have even known him for a day and you're already attracted to him?!' he screamed at himself, but he knew it was true.

He heard Jinyoung introducing him to the others, and he bowed to them.

Not sure what to do, he heard Jinyoung switchback to English, telling him to sit down next to the guy in the snapback, who had a (really skinny) guy on his lap, who he was feeding also.

He looked up as Mark sat next to him. "Oh hi~!" He sang, "Are you the one from America ? I'm Jackson Wang, and this is my boyfriend, Kunpimook Bhuwakul." 

Mark looked at him. 

That-long-name swatted Jackson on the shoulder. "Don't listen to him. Everyone here calls me Bambam, as most can't really pronounce my name." 

Mark just nodded, overwhelmed. He noted they both spoke English with apparent ease.

Jinyoung touched his shoulder. "Jackson's the one who'll help you in Science. He can be kind of extra sometimes, but that's normal. You'll get used to it."

As they proceeded through the lunch period, Mark strove to remember all their names and faces.

He had Science next, the lesson he would be with Jackson.

He waved goodbye to Jinyoung as they walked off, sighing to himself.

Jackson nudged his shoulder. "Man, you are whipped, aren't you?"

Mark looked at him, eyebrows shooting up.

Jackson shrugged. "It's obvious to anyone who looks close enough."

Mark sighed again. "It's not like I have a chance with him anyways."

Jackson's head whipped around so fast Mark was worried that he would get whiplash. 

"Why would you think that?!" Jackson exclaimed. "Honestly, I think he's got the hots for you. Not that he'd ever admit it." He added in an undertone.

Mark snorted. "Sure."

"Seriously, he's never treated anyone the way he's treating you. He's usually very savage and teases us to no end, while treating us like he's our mom and we're his child. He even scolds us!" Jackson complained.

Mark looked at him disbelievingly. That didn't sound like the Jinyoung he knew. 

"You'll see." Jackson assured him as they reached the door to the science lab.

\-----------------------------

The rest of the day passed without comment.

So did the rest of the month.

Mark began to get used to the school and the people, and Jinyoung taught him Korean after school. 

Nothing else really happened, except Mark and Jinyoung kept on falling deeper and deeper into love for each other.

Jinyoung's friends, and Mark's at that point, began to get fed up with how oblivious they were.

So they came up with a plan.

\----------------------------

"Markie!!!!!!!" A familiar voice came from behind Mark, and he sighed, knowing aready who it was.

"What do you want, Jackson," he whined as he turned around, "I wanna go back to the dorms and sleep."

Jackson chuckled. "You know how you're madly in love with our Jirongie?"

Marl narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah?"

Jackson let out a shout of triumph.

Sticking a hand inside his pocket, he removed a tape recorder. "Jinyoungie will loove this."

Mark eyes widened. "Jackson-ah, you little-"

His sentence was cut of as Jackson skipped off, yelling, "Don't worry, I'll make sure this gets to Jinyoung~!"

Mark sighed in defeat, buryingbhus face in his hands. 

He might as well wait for Jinyoung.

He'd have to face him eventually, and, he thought as he looked around, this would be the perfect place to do it.

It was right where he had first met Jinyoung.

He sat on the nearest bench, burying his face into the palms of his hands and waiting with mixed feelings for Jinyoung to arrive.

The stars began to come out, painting the school with their brilliance, and on a normal night, Mark would have enjoyed the sight.

But today he was chocked with dread.

After what seemed both a long and a short time, he heard the patter of footsteps echoing of the bulidings.

Jinyoung.

"Mark-hyung!" Jinyoung exclaimed.

Mark stood up. "Jinyoung-sshi...."

Jinyoung's eyes filled with hurt. "Ah, not sshi please."

Mark shook his head. "I don't see the point. After this, why would you want to even be near me, much less friends with me?"

Jinyoung's mouth gaped open. "Anni!!!! Mark-hyung, please don't think that.

"But why? What kind if friend goes and falls in love with his best friend. And why would the said best friend want to stay friends with the other?"

Jinyoung smiled. "But what if said best friend was also in love with the other?"

Mark said without missing a beat, "See?! Th- wait, what?"

Jinyoung laughed, a hearty sound that lifted Mark's mood somewhat. "You don't get it, do you?"

Mark stared at him. "If you're here just to make fun of me, I'm leaving."

He turned around, starting to walk away, but Jinyoung darted forward, grasped his hands, and spun him around.

He stepped forward so he was right in front of Mark, cupping his cheeks and staring into his brown eyes. "Seriously, I'm in love with you as well. "

As Mark's mouth dropped open, Jinyoung moved his mouth forward and smashed his lips onto Mark's.

They stood like that for a while, until they had to break apart for air.

Jinyoung murmured, "Mark Tuan. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

And without waiting for an answer, he connected their lips once again, and Mark said against his lips, "It would be my honor."

And as he wrapped his arms around the younger and they stood there bathed in starlight, with their lips touching, Mark couldn't help thinking, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi guys~!
> 
> This is actually my first time writing for a event so I apologize if it isn't very good X3 I was pressed for time so there are many things I would like to change but I can't T.T
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!!
> 
> Warrior out! ^^


End file.
